The present invention relates to a system for inducing air flow past a gel type product to aid distribution of the product, in vaporized form, into the environment.
Many products such as room deodorizers, insecticides, germicides, and the like are now manufactured in gel form. These products are continuously released into the environment in which they are exposed, be it open or enclosed, by evaporation and/or sublimation of the gel. Moreover, gel type products like room deodorizers are now usually used merely by exposing them in the environment to be treated.
However, depending on the intended application, it may be desirable to have even more distribution of the vaporized product throughout the environment than is possible by merely exposing the gel at a fixed location.